Our Diabolikal and Deepest Love’s Rapture
by KatrinaDeValois
Summary: Sin nada ya por lo que vivir, la dulce Helsinki le abre sus brazos para concederle el consuelo del olvido, sin embrago aquí encuentra olvidados recuerdos y a alguien que enciende en su ser una llama que ella creía apagada para siempre…… FIC DE HIM!
1. Chapter 1

_Our Diabolikal and Deepes__t Love's Rapture._

Capt. nº 1: Empezar de nuevo.

La hora más larga de mi vida por fin había terminado. Las maletas estaban en el carrito, pero sentía que algo se me quedaba. El aeropuerto estaba repleto a esas horas de la mañana; caminantes raudos pasaban a mí alrededor, sonrientes niños jugaban con sus pares y padres; jóvenes aventureros dormían x fin en los asientos de espera. No, no había dejado nada en el camino, tan sólo estaba perdida en este nuevo mundo en el cual pretendía empezar desde cero.

Helsinki; la capital de las bellas artes. ¿Podría acogerme tan cordialmente como yo lo deseaba?¿¿como lo necesitaba?? ¿Su sombrío otoño podría llenar los profundos vacíos tan perjudiciales para mí en el pasado??

Tendría que averiguarlo; y salir de aquel aeropuerto e instalarme en el depto. que había alquilado era el 1er paso para ello.

¿¿Olvidar?? Sí, eso era lo q anhelaba. Algo tan fácil de decir, tan superfluo y fluido de describir, empero tan difícil en el momento de convertir aquella fatídica palabra en hechos, en especial cuando lo que quieres borrar de tu mente es algo que abarca tantas áreas y años de tu vida.

Malditos recuerdos. Fúnebres cuervos de mis más vagas cavilaciones.

El apartamento era amplio y la mayoría de mis cosas habían sido enviadas de antemano. La estancia aún se percibía vacía, sin vida; las cosas en cajas, los muebles ocultos bajo sábanas blancas. Una visión tan desoladora y extraña para mí, quien nunca había experimentado un cambio así de grande, pero a pesar que al principio parecía doloroso, sabía que era lo mejor.

Ordenar todo eso no importaba ahora. Deje que mis bolsos cayeran donde fuera y crucé el living en dirección a la bella terraza con amplios ventanales; me apoyé en la baranda y prendí un cigarrillo, calmando por fin mi tensión.

La suave neblina aún cubría a la cuidad como tersa plumilla difuminada, contrastando exquisitamente los verdes de las extensas zonas boscosas y el añil refulgente de la costa casi a los pies de mi depto. Los botes y barcas pesqueros se movían en constante lentitud, en constante espera por haber salido en medio de la fría madrugada. En general no se veían de esos grotescos edificios tan altos q no te dejan observar el bello cielo; tan sólo simple tecnología q se amoldaba a la antigua arquitectura q no superaban los 10 pisos. La escarchada terraza en la q me encontraba pertenecía a un décimo habo piso. Abajo, las calles eran amplias y de acogedor aire, siendo los edificios y locales comerciales flanqueados por grandes puertas con hermosos e impresionantes arcos. Las personas q transitaban por ahí llevaban grandes y confortantes chaquetas para la nieve, gruesos guantes y gorros al sentirse alarmados por las bajas tº y escarcha caída la pasado noche, lo cual les decía q pronto nevaría en Finlandia.

Mis manos y rostro se había enfriado, pero eso no impedía q me quedara un rato más absorbiendo la hermosa vista de aquella mañana; los lejanos rayos de sol tímidos atisbaban en el horizonte, dorando las blancas nubes altas q parecían despedazarse poco a poco en respuesta a la forma rápida en q recorrían el cielo. Prendí otro cigarro mientras iba en busca de mi libreta de bocetos, en donde deseaba registrar cada detalle de aquel 1er paisaje q me regalaba Finlandia, dedicándole más tiempo a describir y plasmar en papel los matices pasteles y los purpúreos tonos difuminados q le daban cierta entereza y calidez a aquella porción de naturaleza en una perfecta armonía con los humanos. Nunca había visto tan bello y refulgente mar con un único color; aquel añil hechizo me había hecho su víctima desde la 1era vez q mis ojos se posaron en él.

Definitivamente este era el 1er cuadro q pintaría de mis días en estas nórdicas tierras, exóticas y acogedoras.

Los minutos se consumía inevitablemente mientras iba absorta de un detalle a otro, al tiempo q el silencio a mi alrededor hacia q poco a poco tomara conciencia de mi completa soledad en este rincón del mundo. Lamentablemente el dejar a mis más queridos amigos y familiares en Inglaterra era el precio q debía pagar para recuperar el rumbo y sentido de mi vida. Ver nuevos lugares y espacios q no hicieran q lo recordara cada vez q pasara por ellos; llenar mi mente de nueva información, de nuevas cosas para q mi subconsciente no tuviera tiempo de volver atrás reviviendo dolores y angustias del pasado q tan sólo quería enterrar.

Era un tormento de heridas aún abiertas q mi ser amenazaba con no soportar por más tiempo del q ya sin saberlo había soportado, por lo cual era urgente aquel cambio en mi entorno e influencias. Empero no todo el tiempo estaría sola, pues una amiga vendría a apoyarme tan pronto como pudiera. Cuando ella llegara mi 1er cuadro estaría de seguro casi listo, 100pre y cuando empezara a ordenar el departamento y a buscar unos materiales q creía perdidos.

Un suspiro lleno de pesar, cansancio y angustia llenó mi pecho para luego ser liberado casi en completo silencio, sin embargo creí verlo salir de mi boca y expandirse en el ambiente. Risas internas. Aquellos no eran mis suspiros, sino q el choque de Tº del ambiente. El humo del cigarro jugueteaba con el vapor q salía junto con él; ambos parecían enredarse entre ellos para luego desintegrarse en las alturas de aquel nuevo cielo.

Tantas cosas por hacer…; reconstruir mi orden hogareño, reconstruir mis horarios, mis recorridos diarios por la ciudad, crear nuevas amistades... todo mi mundo debía de reconstruirlo. Sin embargo, con aquella hermosa vista de la ciudad todo me parecía q sería mucho más fácil, y q aquel nuevo mundo me acogería sincera y cariñosamente, entregándome su encantadora cultura y gente de pensamientos sin límites. Sí, era un buen cambio; un cambio q debía hacer para olvidar.

Lágrimas cristalinas cruzaron mis mejillas al no poder evadirlas, empero mis dedos las detuvieron antes de q siguieran su curso. Sequé mis ojos y miré de nuevo a la Bella Helsinki; no era momento para estar triste, había viajado alejándome de las tristezas, era momento para admirar y contemplar toda esa belleza q el mundo nos brinda y el respeto q los habitantes de mi nuevo hogar le rinden con admirable naturalidad.

No, no era momento para la tristeza. Era el momento para levantarse y empezar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capt. Nº2: .....Un cigarrillo..?....

Las horas pasan rápido cuando tienes cosas por hacer. Ordenar mi apartamento fue un completo lió y, sin embargo, aún quedaban cajas por vaciar y sitios q organizar. Más de una semana ocupé para ordenarlo y aún así le faltaba algo para q estuviera completamente decente (¬¬). Los días y semanas se consumieron como si fueran guiados por el ágil viento. Rápidamente mis clases en la facultad de arte había comenzado una semana después de mi llegada, por lo cual pude organizar mis días para salir y conocer la ciudad y sus principales calles, darme una vuelta por la playa, saborear un atardecer en la arena para luego conocer ls panoramas nocturnos q Helsinki me ofrecía. Conciertos, expocisiones al aire libre de atractivos óleos y esculturas; obras de teatro de profundo contenido; pubs con música en vivo, con bellos pianos de cola en sus escenarios. Todo a mi alrededor desbordaba música; todo a mi alrededor desbordaba arte. Realmente estaba en el cielo.

Así, alrededor de 8 semanas de clases de pintura y dibujo habían transcurrido, siendo aún cada una de ellas un delirio para mi mente. Nuevas personas había conocido; bellas personas q compartían mis pensamientos como sólo pocos los habían compartido antes.

Mientras "terminaba de ordenar" mis materiales de óleo, había encontrado ls pinceles y colores q deseaba ocupar para el cuadro q tenia planeado desde mi llegada a Finlandia, por lo q deje de lado todo lo q estaba haciendo en ese momento para comenzar de inmediato. Llevaba algunas tardes avanzadas en el y ahora le dabas pequeños detalles q había anotado en mi libreta antes de seguir con la siguiente capa de pintura. Mis manos estaban llenas de pintura púrpura, roja y amarilla al tiempo q admiraba el resultado de hasta ahora lo q era mi cuadro. Estaba realmente satisfecha con él; había logrado captar el color del alto cielo y el de la neblina más abajo, haciéndola parecer estar en relieve.

Un haz de luz solar cruzó la habitación, avisándome de la partida de la tarde. Tomé mi cámara fotográfica y salí a la terraza para captar el hundir del sol en el mar. Amaba tanto esos atardeceres...en donde la luz parece ser más q la q se ha visto en todo el día.......

Pero algo me faltaba......un insondable vacío oprimía a mi ser y lo llenaba de angustias, consumiéndome crudamente al terminar el día....me hacia sentir q en cualquier momento el suelo bajo mis pies de desvanecería y yo caería eternamente hacia un abismo sin fin ………………………

El cielo se había vuelto añil oscuro con pequeños brillos atisbando poco a poco en su total extensión. Aquel vacío nunca me abandonaba, nunca se alejaba de mí. En ese mismo instante estaba cavando en mi pecho; sí, cavando con sus sangrientas garras para aferrarse a cada fibra de mí ser y nunca dejarme en paz. Crucé las puertas corredizas, dejé la cámara en una mesa llena de cosas y busqué entre mi chaqueta el encendedor y el último cigarro q me quedaba. Me senté frente a la chimenea y lo encendí, saboreando como nunca aquella 1era inhalación de suave humo.... En seguida prendí la chimenea y me quede allí, tal vez esperando q su calor lograra alejar el frió vacío q ahora amenazaba con apoderarse de todo mi alrededor.

Siempre me habían gustado las casas con chimeneas; al parecer eran parte de la imagen de calor familiar q tenia, de la imagen de unión y amor q tenía, sin embargo, en aquel instante sólo me recordaba momentos de mi vida q de una vez por todas quería olvidar; momentos en q nuestros ojos se encontraban para ya nada importar. Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…………………

Fui en busca de una botella de vino, regalo de mi mejor amigo, una copa y el control de la TV para luego sentarme a ls pies del sillón, apoyando mi espalda en él. El dulce licor recorrió mi garganta mientras q en la tele salía una mujer vestida formalmente, con mirada seria entregando las noticias del día. Naturalmente aún no sabía mucho de finlandés; su fonética era muy distinta a mi natal ingles, pero no fue solo por eso q cambie el canal; su monótona voz me aburría extremadamente, por lo q cambié hasta ls canales de música. Me serví otra copa. El sabor era a frutas rojas; tenía un color y olor exquisitos. Escarlata obscuro. Mi cigarrillo había comenzado a extinguirse mientras bebía de la bella copa; dejé el contro en la mesa de centro, en donde descansaba la copa y botella de vino, para saborear aquel último cigarrillo.

La programación en verdad daba asco. Mientras cambiaba me encontré con más de 5 de esas películas cursis, de esas en q con el menor movimiento la gente se pone a llorar. Aparecieron películas antiguas en blanco y negro q parecían más interesantes, empero no tenia ganas de ver películas. Noticias, más noticias, pronósticos del tiempo, comedias con risas estúpidas simulando público en el estudio, otra película cursi y otra copa iba hasta mis labios. Noticias, más noticias ( se me olvida decir noticias??); llegué hasta los canales en ingles con subtítulo en finlandés. Me detuve en uno en q parecían dar una película de suma seriedad. Me aburrió. Seguí cambiando mientras jugueteaba con la copa de vino balanceándola y viendo el movimiento de su contenido para luego beberla al seco. Por fin ls canales q quería. Esperaba encontrar algo bueno en ls alrededor de 20 canales de música q tenia. El 1ero fue descartado: programación de música romántica y armónica. En el siguiente comentaban el nuevo disco de no se quien; 3 o 4 más estaban con música clásica, la cual me gustaba pero no era lo q necesitaba. En el signte. Canal un video clip había empezado; "Lovex ~ Anyone, Anymore". Conocía la canción mas no el video clip. El vocalista se instala en el escenario y la música comienza, al tiempo q el humo del cigarro llenaba mi boca para luego apagarlo. Me agradaba su voz y la canción mas aún eran demasiado nuevos como para consolidarlos. Me serví otra copa, observando como caía poco a poco dentro del cristal, tomando otro color al concentrarse en el fondo. Esta vez disfrute más cada sorbo. Una mezcla dulce amargo realmente reconfortante, la favorita de Liam. Ah...Liam, Liam......reí para mis adentros. Debía recordar llamarlo para agradecerle por el regalo.

La canción ya staba por terminar, el barítono del vocalista jugaba en sabrosos matices junto a la guitarra, al tiempo q sentía un leve mareo al ejecutar un movimiento demasiado rápido al momento de pararme. No, aun no staba ebria, sabia beber con propiedad, empero aquella noche lo único q quería era olvidarme de todo lo q pudiera limitarme; quería saborear el vino y quería música en vivo. Buscaba mis llaves en el caos de la mesa donde había dejado la cámara cuando otra canción empezó a sonar: "To/Die/For ~ Farewell". Hace mucho q no escuchaba esa canción, me gustaba la forma en q canalizaba la voz, aunque en aquel momento staba pendiente en otra cosa. Al no encontrar mis llaves decidí ir a lavar mis manos para no desperdiciar el tiempo. Volví a buscar entre las cosas de la mesa, pero esta vez detenidamente y sin revolverlo todo. Nada. Busqué en ls bolsillos de mi chaqueta: sólo unos papeles y mi encendedor. Eran las únicas llaves q tenia.........y si las perdía.......... (O_O!!!!) No se lo q haría. Me serví otra copa para tranquilizarme y cambié el canal (la canción había terminado), encontrándome con LAcuna coil: Swamped. Uhh.......un excelente tema. (^.^) Me recosté en el sillón disfrutando del video y de la potencia q lograban trasmitir la armonía del explotar de la batería junto al ronroneo del bajo y el contraste de las guitarras. Cerré ls ojos. De pronto, un fugaz recuerdo hizo q tuviera una idea. Metí mis manos bajo ls grandes almohadones del sofá rebuscando desordenadamente. Un titilar conocido y el tacto de algo frió y metálico me dieron la razón.

Las calles estaban cubiertas de un fino manto reluciente de escarcha, bella a la vista, peligrosa al caminar. El ambiente se llenaba de vapor de exhalaciones al recorrer las frías e iluminadas calles de normal flujo peatonal. Vi algunos pubs y bares, pero no era lo q buscaba, había mucho bullicio, demasiada gente amontonada, no había espacio para la música (y tampoco para caminar O.o? XS). Di vuelta en una esquina en busca de mis cigarrillos favoritos, cuando algo particular llamó mi atención al pasar: en medio de la cuadra había un callejón??O.o?? Algo realmente extraño en las amplias y continuas calles de Helsinki, casi x completo sinceras a su público. Al devolverme comprobé q no era un callejón, mas bien era q el local ubicado en aquel espacio estaba edificado unos 3 o 4 metros más atrás de lo común. Su fachada parecía ser más antiguas q otros edificios, sin embargo estaba muy bien preservada. Sus antiguos muros de bella casona eran de obscuro barniz y el amplio portón era de un lóbrego escarlata. Sobre éste en la baranda de un reducido balcón se afirmaba el cartel con letras algo góticas y antiguas q anunciaba su nombre; estaba algo desgastado mas aun podía leerse su escrito: "Pirulline Ihastus" (o.O???). Las barras de neón purpúreas las habían colocado en medio de cada letra y no delineándolas como era lo común, lo cual hacia q las palabras se iluminaran uniformemente, dándole un aire misterioso. Cosa curiosa: sensación de Déjà bu me invadió como cosquilleo de escalofríos en la espalda, pero como algo más cálido y en mi pecho.

Sentía q había estado ahí antes.

El polvoriento vitral q se cernía sobre la entrada despertaba mi curiosidad. Rumor de música en vivo se filtraba en el ambiente como sigilosa serpiente tentando aun más mi curiosidad. En seguida una de las puertas vibró levemente para al segundo siguiente ser abierta por una chica de profundo mirar y largo pelo castaño liso. Sus ropas eran oscuras, mas no góticas. Me miraba con cierta curiosidad mientras se dirigía hacia mí al salir, hasta q alguien grito desde dentro del recinto. Ella se dio vuelta, detenida a unos pasos míos. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y un chico con casi las mismas facciones q ella se asomó en el umbral. Empezaron a hablar en finlandés mientras q él tambn me miraba curioso. Sólo pude entender una palabra: _"velimies"_ de los labios de ella, lo cual significaba "hermano", antes de q hiciera un ademán de despedida con la mano y siguiera su camino. El chico siguió mirándome con sus celestes ojos curiosos, hasta q me decidí por entrar; él sostuvo la puerta mientras la cruzaba para enseguida yo abrir la siguiente puerta menos pesada y hecha al parecer de cuero acolchado, la cual estaba a escasas metro y medio de la 1era. La música invadió mis oídos de inmediato, provocando en mí aquel cosquilleo ya conocido. La batería tenía la fuerza precisa y un buen ritmo en ls platillos, por lo cual busqué el escenario desde allí, paseando mi mirada por todo lo que podía ver del local. Antes de llegar a la tarima principal, la silueta de un hombre de espalda a ésta y de abrigo negro me desconcertó. Su mirada estaba perdida en un lejano abismo completa% ensimismado. En su mano derecha sostenía un lápiz sobre una pálida hoja, mientras q en la izquierda cuidaba un cigarrillo q pretendía llevar a sus labios. Su pálida tez resaltaba leve% aún cuando la luz era baja junto con sus claros ojos, los cuales estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. El chico en la puerta entró de pronto estrepitosamente, dejando a la 2da puerta golpearse contra el umbral copiosa%. Aquel sonido hizo q quien estaba sentado volviera a caer en la realidad, fijando sus ojos en la puerta y en mí. Eran de un verde azulado real% nunca visto por mí. Nunca había visto aquella degradación y profundidad en ojos humanos. Sus facciones eran algo afiladas y su pelo en escalonado no llegaba más abajo de sus hombros.

Al verlo allí, tan conciente de mi presencia y verme a mi, tan conciente de sus ojos en mí, tuve cierta sensación de vulnerabilidad; era como si todos en aquel Bar me observaran fija%, parada aún en la entrada, a través de sus ojos. Algo vacilante me dirigí hacia la barra frente al escenario, a unos cuantos metros más allá de su mesa; su mirada me acaricio lenta% en el camino hacia el taburete de cuero frente al barman. Pedí un Whisky y me dediqué a observar a la banda q tocaba a mi izquierda. La forma en q tocaban era mucho más unida a su música q al público, pues ya no necesitaban comprobar su conexión con el público. El guitarrista parecía estar en otro mundo con las notas q creaba, moviéndose en un solo punto del escenario junto con sus largos rastas. En aquel momento me di cuenta de xq el chico de pelo castaño y liso había entrado tan repentinamente: era su turno para cantar y estaba llegando tarde. Tocaba un bajo electrico negro con ls clavijos y puente escarlata, cantando un poco inclinado hacia el micrófono, haciendo q su pelo tapara parcialmente su cara. Las notas elegidas en la canción le favorecían completamente.

Al voltear mi rostro hacia el escenario el brillo de sus ojos atrapó leve% mi mirada. En pocos segundos casi había escrito la mitad de la hoja y ahora se llevaba un vaso parecido al mió a ls labios. Aquel brillo me parecía conocido..........un recuerdo perdido en la inconciencia de mis más antiguas memorias.............

Volvió a mirar hacia la barra para luego seguir escribiendo rápida%. Dejé escapar una sonrisa; aquel día estaba inusualmente más feliz, tendrá algo que ver el vino q me regaló Liam aquí??(o.Ö?). Escribía con la hoja ladeada al igual q yo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo. El ambiente era agradable, la gente en al barra disfrutaba de la música y conversaban sin molestar a ls demás. Él de improviso apagó su cigarro, escribió unas últimas palabras para luego tomar lo último q quedaba de su bebida, levantarse y caminar hacia mi dirección ( O_O!) Sus ojos me sonrieron mientras guardaba la hoja en un discreto bolsillo en su pecho. Mas en su sofisticada y, podría decirse, seductora barba una sonrisa se dejaba leve% entrever. Para sorpresa mía, el grupo de gente sentada a mi lado en la esquina de la barra salió del local, hablando y riendo animada%, dejando aquel puesto libre para él. Al llegar a la barra el hombre tras ella le preguntó algo en finlandés, a lo cual respondió en un correcto inglés:

- No, sólo dame lo mismo de lo q pidió la señorita y un vaso más para ella. - dijo, mientras se sentaba en el taburete junto a mi formando entre ls 2 una "L", para luego sacar una cajetilla de Marlboros Light y ofrecerme uno cortésmente, dirigiendo el sonriente brillo de sus ojos hacia mí.

No pude evitar q una sonrisa naciera en mí, algo en él me causaba simpatía; tomé uno y busqué mi encendedor, el cual no encontraba por ningún lado. Al ver esto él me ofreció el suyo, encendiéndolo frente a mí sutil% y a una prudente distancia. Mis ojos atraparon ls suyos atractivos y desafiantes, los cuales no cedieron ante mi mirada. Prendí el cigarrillo; agradable sensación me invadió al sentir por fin el sabor de uno de mis cigarrillos favoritos. No me consideraba adicta a la nicotina, sin embargo, en aquellas frías noches era real% reconfortante sentir el cálido humo en tu boca.

El barman sirvió nuestros vasos, dejándolos frente a cada uno. Por un momento dudé en aceptarlo, empero el recuerdo ciego de aquel brillo terminó por convencerme a tomarlo al igual q él.

- Y a qué se debe el brindis? - pregunté, tratando de no sonar muy insegura ni muy curiosa.

- Que tal....por tu llegada a Helsinki..... - dijo él, sólo dejando ver un pequeño matiz de pregunta en su voz y sosteniendo aún aquel brillo lunar. ¿Y cómo se había enterado él q era nueva aquí??

- Es q acaso es demasiado notorio en mí o tienes un Don innato para reconocer a las turistas de otoño?? - pregunté sin vergüenza alguna, sorprendida aún por su acierto.

- Tal vez ......sea un poco de ambos..... - nuestros vasos chocaron leve% y el whisky tocó sus labios. Su voz era oscuro terciopelo, grave caricia de Angelical Demonio q atraviesa el cielo de tus ojos con coquetas miradas.

Bebimos en silencio por unos segundos, lo cual le sumó mucho más suspenso y misterio a la escena.......y a su figura....

- Y dime , señor adivino - a este comentario él rió con naturalidad - desde cuando q posees estos ..... Sicodélicos poderes?? – siguió sonriéndome mientras disfrutaba de su cigarro.

- Ehmm……. No lo sé, yo creo q ……… - titubeó por un momento. Mis ojos interrogaron a ls suyos. - ………esta bien, voy a contarte toda la verdad. – su voz decayó a cómplices y graves susurros, acercándose sigilósa% a mí como si me fuera a decir un millonario secreto. – En realidad 100pre he tenido este Don, mas fue en la adolescencia cuando se manifestó completa% ……… con la ayuda de cierta bebida especial y otros componentes más………………

En aquel momento no supe si reír o creerme todo aquel cuento. Su tono de voz había sido convincente, mas sus ojos me decían otra cosa, seguía sonriendo en el fondo, al tiempo q mantenían aquel matiz q me era familiar.

- Y cuales son esos componentes q lo gatillaron…??……… - le pregunté, siguiendo su juego al susurrar todo como él lo había hecho, tratando de sonar seria, pero a la vez tratando de inhibir la risa q todo aquel asunto me causaba.

- …… No puedo decirte la bebida exacta……ya no la recuerdo – respondió en su grave tono natural, 100pre un oscuro terciopelo, volviendo a mirar de frente a la barra y dejando q sus palabras fluyeran junto al humo del cigarro, para luego mirarme de nuevo sonriente. - ………pero puedo decirte q beber una cantidad excesiva de Jack Daniel's y fumar la misma cantidad de cigarros puede hacerte hablar estupideces frente a alguien interesante en su primera plática. - ambos reímos desinhibida y animada% ante aquel vuelco que le había dado a todo el asunto, destapando su chiste.

- Jajajajaja (^///^) ………pero entonces como lo adivinaste…? …Acaso…escribiste mi carta astral y predicciones cuando me viste entrar al bar o algo por el estilo?? - dije aún entre risas por su comentario, para luego saborear casi lo último de mi cigarro.

- …Ajajajaja…(^///^) ……no, las cartas astrales las hago con el consentimiento de la persona para cobrarle; las predicciones las escribo y se las digo cuando las he comprendido …. con más calma, después q las ha escuchado todas también se las cobro por haber ocupado mi tiempo en decírselas. – sonrió tan codiciosa y falsa% como ls asistentes en las tiendas q 100pre te dicen al salir: "Gracias por su compra, vuelva luego", y tomó de su Jack Daniel's "on the Rocks", al tiempo que yo me mataba de la risa con su comentario.

- Jájajajjajakja…………( risas de ambos XDD)

Aquella pequeña plática hacía q la sensación de _Déjà bu _hacia él creciera cada vez más en mí, lo cual me llenaba de curiosidad por el origen de aquel extraño sentimiento. ¿Acaso podría existir una conexión de una vida pasada?? ¿O tal vez era algo más cercano?? ………Quería averiguarlo………

Prendimos nuevos cigarros al tiempo q la banda terminaba su show. Él se dio vuelta completa% en el taburete para aplaudir con ls demás en el local y saludar con señas a algunos q se bajaban del escenario. Hubo un momento de receso de las bandas en vivo; la mayoría de los músicos se sentaron en la mesa que antes él había ocupado y en ls alrededores, lo cual hizo que sospechara que también el podría ser músico.

- ……Hablando en serio esta vez……las personas pueden ser muy transparentes en sus gestos o movimientos incociente% en ciertos momentos. – dijo en calmado tono, sosteniendo su vaso en el aire con la misma mano q el cigarro, acabando su contenidos segundos después.

- Entonces… según tú soy una persona muy transparente? – quise saber, pues su comentario me había inquietado. ¿Sería tan transparente como para q él notara la sensación de Déjà bu q me provocaba??

- Tus ojos son los q no mienten. – me respondió, mirándome directa% a los ojos, sorprendiéndome por un momento con el conjunto de sus palabras, resaltando su tono en las 2 1eras, y sus ojos clavados nueva% en mí. – Cuando entraste al Pub pude notar por tu mirada que este lugar era nuevo para ti, te quedaste parada ahí en la entrada y tus ojos se movían analizando cada detalle de tu alrededor. Además no muchos conocen este local por sí solos, amigos o conocidos los traen aquí, pero muy pocos entran solos por el ambiente distinto que tiene este lugar, con lo cual deduje q no eras de Helsinki, q tal vez te habías topado por accidente con el lugar y por curiosidad entraste.

- Entiendo a lo q te refieres, - dije, desviando inconciente% mi mirada de la suya cuando me dispuse a botar las cenizas de mi cigarro en el cenicero en medio de los dos.

- Ves?? – dijo él, llamando mi atención y logrando q volviera mi mirada hacia él. – acabas de desviar tu mirada como reflejo al saber ahora q puede ser un punto débil para ti…………..o fue conciente%?? O.o? – preguntó, levantando su ceja derecha de una forma muy particular.

- …jejeje……fue algo inconciente, tienes razón pero luego de haberlo hecho supe el por qué……… - admití, para luego quedarme allí, observando su mirada que no paraba de sonreírme mientras inhalaba de mi cigarro.

Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro……… inconciente%?? ……… no lo sé, tal vez fue una natural reacción; un acuerdo mudo entre ambos pretendiendo no saber lo que ya sentíamos. Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, pero no de esos silencios incómodos………… más bien…… fue un cómplice silencio, un condimento más para aquellos sabores y sensaciones q ya sentíamos.

- Y………cuál es su historia, Señorita extranjera?? – deslizó su pregunta junto a su cándida mirada. A cada segundo q pasaba su brillo me tenía apunto de preguntarle si tal vez no nos habríamos visto en algún otro lado, o volviendo a mi memoria momentos difusos y olvidados en los q su singular figura podría encajar.

- …Mi historia?? – esta vez yo alcé mi ceja derecha, logrando q él me imitara con motivo de resaltar su pregunta. – no hay ninguna historia…… aunque podría inventarte miles de ellas y tal vez tu no lo notarias……………

- Tus ojos no me mienten, recuerda eso……… - movió sus cejas y sonrió triunfante al lograr pillarme con aquel detalle. – así que……… cuéntame, cómo es q llegaste al aquí??

Su voz se deslizó en sus exquisitos tonos graves hasta un suave tono que denotaba amable interés en mí, invitándome a seguir la conversación sin importar las horas.

- ………Ehm……… Salí a caminar por un rato, a conocer un poco más, y……me desvié a comprar cigarrillos, cuando ví este lugar demasiado misterioso como para irme sin entrar a ver antes……… - mis últimas palabras fueron acompañadas por el sabroso humo de mi cigarrillo, el cual ya era normal en aquella atmósfera. - ………… so, luego de haber arruinado tu idea de cómo llegué aquí con la aburrida realidad, whatever, tell me……………so are you musician?? – tal vez agregué una sonrisa a mi interrogante al presentir que mi afirmación podía ser cierta.

Es increíble el resultado que una sonrisa puede tener entre los seres humanos, incluso si aquel gesto proviene de un completo extraño del autobús frente a la calle que cruzarás, algo genera en ti, algo te entrega con ese simple movimiento muscular. Al ser conocido mundialmente tan bien como una señal de felicidad y bienestar, nuestros organismos, sin siquiera darnos cuenta, lo procesan y crean una respuesta para él otorgándote muchas veces tiempo para pensar sólo cuando ya has correspondido el gesto, ya sea con una misma sonrisa o con un gesto adverso. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

- Sí, cómo supiste eso?? – respondió él, sosteniendo su sonrisa pero aún así mostrándose sorprendido y algo más frente a mi acierto.

- Weeell……, cuando entré te ví sentado escribiendo en la mesa donde casi todos los músicos se acaban de sentar…….y porque…..desde que te sentaste aquí dos chicas tras tuyo no han dejado de mirarte cuasilasivamente sólo como a los Rockstar o en general a ls músicos suelen mirar las chicas como ellas. – él parecía sorprendido y divertido con lo que le acaba de revelar, mientras que yo estaba encantada con sus gestos y aun con sus ojos.

- Wow!! – exclamó sorprendido, alzando aún más sus cejas y abriendo sus ojos casi por completo, para luego voltear discretamente hacia su derecha logrando ver a las 2 chicas que prácticamente lo desvestían con la mirada. – todas aquellas observaciones son dignas de una agente especial de la policía secreta! Come on! Donde esta tu placa??

Risas y sonrisas fueron mi respuesta mientras fingía buscar mi identificación policial en mi abrigo y sacaba como resultado una burda imitación de un arma con mi mano derecha libre, apuntándola hacia él quien simulaba ser alcanzado por una de mis balas, presionando el lugar de su pecho donde había sido herido, solemnemente. Ambos reímos largamente para luego dar paso de nuevo a aquel cómplice silencio y furtivas miradas, como si nos avergonzara mirarnos de frente pero que en realidad no era vergüenza, sino miedo de que el otro se avergonzara al mirarte.

Levemente atrás suyo noté algo de movimiento en la mesa que antes él ocupaba.

- ……Crees que…..? – empezó a preguntarse, pero se detuvo abruptamente como si considerara estúpido lo que diría, mirándome directamente a los ojos pero aún así desconcentrado por lo que parecía ver de sus pensamientos. Enseguida despejó sus manos para ayudarse en explicar su idea, sosteniendo sólo su cigarrillo en el índice y anular derecho. – ok, tal vez sonará como pretexto barato para lograr tener algo contigo, pero no es así porque en verdad siento que te conozco de antes, ¿nos conocemos de otra parte?¿?

Creo que en ese momento me sentí algo boquiabierta, pues era exactamente lo que sentía en aquel instante. Él vio mi asombro y pareció extrañarse, una señal interrogativa formaban sus facciones tal vez sin advertirlo.

- Es…es lo mismo que yo siento!…

- Oh no, tu sí lo estas utilizando como un pretexto barato…… - no pude evitar sonreír frente a aquel comentario inesperado.

- Noo… - reí para mis adentros mientras él se ocupaba de su cigarrillo, el cual por un momento olvidó que tenía. – Créeme que había pensado en otros pretextos mejores para eso, pero ese es otro tema. – él volteó a mirarme con su mezcla de sorpresa y algo más que no lograba identificar, abriendo sus ojos un poco más de lo normal y sonriéndome sin vergüenza de lo que podría expresar. – la cosa es que……yo también he sentido que te conozco desde antes, ¿de donde nos conocemos??

- No creo pero tal vez me has visto en alguna portada de los discos de mi banda, aunque no creo q seamos muy famosos – su voz fue humilde y sincera frente al hecho de que estuviera en una banda con más de 2 discos.

- No, pero no me refiero a conocerte de conocer tu rostro, sino a…. – realmente no sabía como explicarlo; sus ojos rebuscaban en los míos al tratar de ayudarme a expresar mi idea. - …quiero decir a cuando conoces como es la persona, como se expresa, los gestos q hace………

- … es como un fuerte sentimiento de familiaridad frente a alguien a quien crees haber visto por 1era vez … - confesó en su grave y calmado tono mientras yo asentía fuertemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos interrogaban a los míos más allá de ellos. - …… ¿nos conocemos de otra vida??

- ¿ de una vida pasada? … - sus ojos asintieron. - … Perhaps ¿why not? … - ambos sonreímos frente a esta nueva posibilidad, la cual no parecía tan fantástica en este loco mundo.

- Hey Ville!!! – alguien llamó tras él a unos cuantos metros de la barra; era el chico con largos rastas que había tocado la guitarra hace un rato.

- Me disculpas un momento? – dijo él mientras se levantaba de mi lado cortésmente. – es mi turno de subir al escenario…… - sonrió con calidez para luego voltear y encontrarse con el chico y los demás de la banda camino a su presentación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capt. Nº 3: ………Recuerdos…….

Antes de subir fue en busca de una bella guitarra electroacústica de oscura pintura y hermoso adornote florido otoñal a un costado de su boca, la cual dejó en el lado más cercano del guitarrista, mientras los demás probaban sus instrumentos. Enseguida el animador subió en medio del escenario para presentarlos. Él ya había prendido un nuevo cigarro y miraba con normalidad como aquel hombre con su afable y encantadora sonrisa parecía decir maravillas de ellos. Finalmente sólo pude entender " Ville Valo and H.I.M.!!!" al tiempo que el local entero aplaudía ansioso de música.

- ……Hola, es bueno esta de vuelta en uno de los más confortables escenarios de Finlandia – dijo Ville, apoyándose en el micrófono con su mano izquierda, observando con satisfacción a la multitud con sus verdes e inolvidables ojos destellantes. – Como Uds. Sabrán, estamos promocionando nuestro último material, Venus Doom, que salió a la venta hace unos meses atrás – cordiales aplausos. – pero…… ehmm, esta vez acordamos con los chicos que no queríamos aburrirlos obligándolos a escuchar sólo nuevas canciones, - sonrió y levantó una de sus cejas, al parecer con malicia al ver la reacción de la gente. - ……esta vez…queremos presentarles los contrastes que han moldeado nuestra carrera a través de las canciones que siempre traemos con nosotros y… las cuales han dado a luz la contradictoria esencia de lo que es H.I.M. – su tersa y grave voz fue recreando el ambiente perfecto sin necesitar nada adicional - …… que lo disfruten.

Los presentes aplaudieron con serena aceptación, para luego ser silenciados por la misteriosa introducción de la guitarra con la vibración de su sexta cuerda. Segundos después se le unieron el bajo y la batería con increíble potencia y seductora armonía, mientras Ville espera su entrada junto al sabor de su cigarro.

- _"…__ In our diabolikal Rapture we live on and on……...and death keeps knocking at our door……_ - el festín de graves matices de su voz me sorprendió por un par de segundos, abrumándome con el poder que ejercía sobre mi. -_ …… so we open that door, and we die a bit more…… we're in love with death and we die on and ooon……oohh………" _– con ambas manos apoyadas en el micrófono se dejaba llevar por la música y lo que esta lograba sobre el. – _"won't you… cloose our eyes ………will be byyy your siiide aahh…"_

El impacto de su voz en mí fue increíble, muy pocas veces me había sentido tan cautivada por nueva voz en la 1era vez de haberla escuchado. A la mitad de la segunda estrofa sentí com0 los vellos de mi nuca se erizaban, era como si toda mi piel se erizara por el arrobo que el roce de sus exquisitos matices causaban en mi ser. Pero por otra parte tenía la vaga sensación de haber escuchado antes esa voz cantar; sí, definitivamente la había escuchado, pero en donde??¿por qué de un momento a otro lo sentía tan familiar y al siguiente ni siquiera recordaba su nombre o de donde venía??. Ahhww!! Maldita incertidumbre.

- _…."won't you….close our eyes............will be....byyyy your sidee......ohhhh............"_- la potencia del bajo y la bateria fueron silenciados, creando el ambiente sólo el piano y los susurros de la guitarra. Sus ojos se abrieron hacia el horizonte del público, entregando el todo en aquellas próximas notas, haciéndome sentir como si sólo existiéramos nosotros dos en aquel lugar. - _…….."Your love is the only thing I live for in this world ………..oh how I wait for that day your heart burns….. __in this heavely flames I have already burn(cost)it.............. I just want you to know I'll always be waiting........" _

Sin previo aviso la percusión y los graves irrumpieron en el lugar, fascinando a mis sentidos, alejándome de todo lo que existía a mí alrededor para guiarme hasta el exquisito plano de la música absoluta, el suave rocío de la armonía y la dulce caricia de sus hipnotizantes ligatos y vibratos. Y poco a poco, lentamente asomándose en mi entender, supe que algo en mí había encendido con su peculiar voz, una lúgubre calidez en mi interior que hacía revivir cada fibra de mi ser.

_- ……."I just want you to know I'll always be waiting…………."_

Los aplausos me volvieron a la realidad bruscamente, mas su sonrisa mientras agradecía amenazaba con volver a hacerme volar.

- This is call………."Kiss of Dawn"……… - dijo Valo y de inmediato la canción que me hizo recordar un cd que no habia sacado hace mucho del equipo cobró vida como una inyección de fuerte energía.

En ese instante recordé que una amiga me envió el último cd de una de sus bandas favoritas y yo lo escuché mientras trataba de dar orden mi depto. Debo reconocer que hacia tiempo que ningún grupo me sorprendía y agradaba como lo hizo el de aquel cd, el cual sin duda era el Venus Doom. Y aquella canción era sin duda una de las más bellas del nuevo material; la mesura perfecta que no iba más allá del Rock ni más lejos del romanticismo. A continuación le siguió "The Begginig of end", de su 1er cd, como explicó él y la cual amé de casi de inmediato, sin embargo aún seguía bajo el hechizo de "Our Diabollikal Rapture". "Venus Doom" me llevó al éxtasis emocional junto a su intermedio de graves que había disfrutado anteriormente.

En medio de los aplausos de todos Valo apagó su cigarrillo y fue en busca de su guitarra, los demás del grupo descansaron brevemente bebiendo lo que le llevaron al escenario; Valo bebió un sorbo del whisky que compartíamos, sentado ya frente al micrófono, para luego volver la mirada al frente.

- The next songs is one of my favourites and, how you can see, I'm going to play it in acoustic version meanwhiles the guys take a break, ajaja........ – sonrió a sus compañeros mientras estos levantaban los vasos con picardía.

Sus dedos se adueñaron suavemente de las cuerdas con una agradable y corta introducción, tocando las notas más graves en arpegio para después rasguearla lentamente.

_- …."She….was the sun…shinning upon….the tomb of your loves... and dreams.. so frail................ he.....was the moon...painting you whit this glow so vul-nerable and pail"................. _

Fue en aquel instante, en donde sólo él y su guitarra existían en armonía, cuando la sensación de Déjà bu volvió triplicada. Su insondable matiz llegó a mi como las sombras de alguna perdida melodía de mi infancia, la cual se escabullía rápidamente cuando en lo único en lo que me enfocaba era en dar mi máximo para poder revivirla por una última vez, esfumándose al fin, cual grácil mariposa nocturna entre los callejones de mis memorias más olvidadas.

El dorso de su mano izquierda llamó mi atención de pronto, volviendo a rodearme de fantasmales recuerdos; sí, era una guitarra….música……su mano izquierda…..algo tenía en su mano izquierda…..pero que era!?? El no saber me estaba matando!!!!!

Para finalizar la velada "Passion's Killing Floor" demostró la fuerte unión e increíble combinación de la banda.

Mientras los últimos aplausos aún resonaban, me dirigí hasta el fondo del local para comprar cigarrillos; necesitaba calmar todas las nuevas sensaciones que aquel show me había regalado, tan persistentes que mi corazón aún estaba lleno de ellas. Y en el momento en que volteaba para volver a la barra me encontré de golpe con Valo frente a mí y sus increíbles ojos, sobresaltándome levemente.

- Oh, here you are – me sonrió, al parecer, complacido de verme. – te anima un partido de pool?? – cortés y tentador a la vez.

- es un reto?? – sonreí complacida de volver a hablar con él. – porque si es así acepto. – realmente estaba muy sociable aquel día.

Con su dulce y tentadora sonrisa me llevó hasta las mesas de pool en donde lo arreglamos todo para comenzar.

-Juego simple?? – preguntó mientras sacaba su encendedor.

- sí, sólo simple. – prendimos nuestros cigarros y nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones; uno frente al otro. – quien empieza??

- Las damas 1ero siempre. – dijo con cortés tono en sus graves de costumbre. - ….amenos….que no te atrevas a empezar. – desafío en su mirar.

Tomé mi palo de pool golpeé la bola blanca, esparciendo rápidamente a todas las demás, cayendo en las orillas la ocho y tres.

- Noooo, no hay problema - respondí observándolo con satisfecho triunfo.

- Oh, sure, ya veo que no hay problema - dijo él, complacido por mi habilidad; la bola 7 calló en mi 2do tiro, mas en el 3ro fallé.-……y te gustó nuestra presentación??? – preguntó mientras derribaba una de las bolas.

-Mmmm……..para serte sincera……..no estuve muy pendiente del escenario……. – pretendí desinterés en el tema, mas él me sonrió como si aquello no le afectara.

- en serio ¿?...... - Dijo incrédulo y sonriendo con picardía. – recuerda que tus ojos no mienten – con voz de advertencia. - nunca mienten………

- Mmmmm……weeell, me pareció…….bueno, buen material….mmm…..agradable……..- trataba de no ser persuadida por su agradable sonrisa, pero no me aguante susurrar: - …en realidad me gustaron todas las canciones…….

Su sonrisa se ensanchó con malicia adorable, de la cual yo reí sin poder contenerme; enseguida él se desplazó hacia mi extremo de la mesa para probar suerte con la bola nueve.

-En serio te gustaron toda?? –preguntó mientras me dirigía su mirada antes de concentrarse en su tiro, el cual acertó con logros, all igual que en el sgnte, mas en el último falló.

- mmmmm……see, casi todas…… -le respondí aún tratando de seguir con mi desinterés fingido. – una amiga me regalo el Venus Doom y lo escuché mientras ordenaba mi depto y…..me pareció……. aceptable…..- enseguida busqué mi tiro mientras que de reojo veia que su sonrisa rasgaba sus mejillas más profundamente; no era una sonrisa de vanidad, no, era una sonrisa de simple felicidad, de satisfacción.

Le di a la bola 10 pero esta chocó con otra en su camino y se desvió más de lo que podría imaginar.

- mierda! – exclamé al ver la bola recorrer casi todo la mesa sin siquiera acercarse un poquito a los hoyos.

- Mejor suerte para la próxima - dijo él burlesco, para luego apoyar su mano izquierda en la orilla de la mesa para darle a una bola difícil; lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo apoyado ligeramente en su labio inferior.

Estaba muy concentrado en el juego cuando vi que en su mano izquierda tenía dos largas cicatrices diagonales a sus nudillos que iban desde el nudillo anular hasta el meñique, lo cual me pareció familiar………..conocía a alguien con una cicatriz así pero no recordaba quien……………..

- ……..Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?? - le pregunté, al tiempo que la imagen de una guitarra sin dos cuerdas y una mano sangrante vino de golpe a mí como un flash que pasa por tus ojos sin darte el tiempo de procesar lo que has visto.

Él observó su mano, desconcentrándose por completo del juego al empuñarla y analizar de cerca su cicatriz.

- ……Ehmm…….esto me lo hice cuando era niño, alguien cortó las cuerdas más gruesas de mi guitarra mientras tocaba y me lastimé, ¿por qué? – se veía extrañado por mi pregunta.

- ……y sangrabas mucho…….. - comenté casi sin notarlo, al instante en que una avalancha de olvidados recuerdos volvía a mí junto a los sentimientos que estos me causaban; la cándida sonrisa de un niño de no más de 9 años de blanca tez e inconfundible brillo en sus ojos fue la última imagen que se desvaneció frente a mí, al tiempo que veía a Ville a mi lado observándome fijamente con mirada preocupada; mas el brillo en los ojos de aquel pequeño no se había esfumado, sino que permanecía vivos en sus ojos.

- Estas bien?? – preguntó, tocando mi brazo suavemente. Al parecer había puesto una cara muy rara como para que se preocupara así.

- Alguna vez has vivido en Londres?? – evadí su preocupación al temer que todo lo que había recordado en esos minutos lo volviera a olvidar fácilmente. En aquel momento se me pasó todo lo entonada que podría haber estado, estaba más despierta que nunca, atenta a lo que el respondiera.

- …Eh??....ehmm…sí…creo que cuando tenía como 9 o 10, pero sólo por algo así de 2 años…..por qué?- se notaba muy desconcertado, pero enseguida sus ojos desecharon su interrogante para mostrar incredulidad e incertidumbre, abriéndolos más de lo normal. - …..Sam?? ……eres Sam, cierto?? – se veía más seguro de sus palabras, en cambio era ahora yo quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. - tú eras la pequeña pelirroja de vestido verde con quien jugaba en Londres!! – sorpresa y alegría eran sus expresiones.

-….O.O!! ERES TU! El chico de la guitarra!!O.O!?!!- realmente estaba muy sorprendida, empero ahora todos mis recuerdos calzaban más o menos correctamente - y recuerdas mi nombre??!!O.O!! yo sólo recuerdo cuando jugábamos y tu tocabas la guitarra, y tan sólo recién acabo de recordar la vez en que mi hermano cortó las cuerdas de tu guitarra – mi hermano?? o.Ô?? que vergüenza……sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas por aquello. - ….recuerdo que él decía que parecía que estabas hipnotizado por tu guitarra, recuerdo su cara de enojo cuando me ponía a escucharte tocar………perdón por lo que te hizo…..

- ohh, no te preocupes, no fue tan grave. – dijo modestamente.

- en serio?? Porque ahora que recuerdo veía mucha sangre. – aún estaba avergonzada por el incidente con mi hermano, y más aún no sabía que decir luego de enterarme de que él era mi vecino cuando niña, él era el primer recuerdo de amigo que aún conservaba de mi infancia.

- y tú gritaste – su voz aterciopelada y profunda me sorprendió con sus palabras, logrando que mis ojos se mantuvieran fijos en los suyos.

- Lo hice??o.O?? - no recordaba haberlo hecho, tan sólo recordaba la mirada asustada de mi hermano y a Ville sosteniendo su guitarra, tratando aún de entender lo que había sucedido.

- Sí, estabas aterrada de tu hermano, le dijiste que era un monstruo, que había matado la guitarra de Villy y que ahora él se estaba muriendo también. – sonreía mientras me decía todo esto, parecía recordarlo muy bien.

- En serio??? Ohh! No recordaba eso…….lo que si recuerdo………- nuestros ojos seguía en fijo contactos. - …es verte a ti con tu mirada fija en el suelo…llorando, pero no por tus heridas sino que por tu guitarra, porque ya no tenía dos cuerdas y no sabías cuando podrían repararla……..

-…….sí, realmente estaba muy encariñado con esa guitarra, era mi primera guitarra y aquello…..fue algo terrible…………… - su mirada parecía memorar aquellos recuerdos como si hubieran sucedido hace algunos días atrás.

Cómplice silencio. Sonrisas silenciosas. Era como si nos habláramos sin necesidad alguna de palabras.

- ……Y luego tu me regalaste dos cables muy parecidos a las cuerdas que me faltaban………- dijo él para luego volver a su silencio, mas yo no pude contener mi risa.

Por un par de segundos no pude para de reír y más tarde él se unió a mi ataque de risas.

- En serio hice eso?? – él asintió y volvimos a reír. – que vergüenza!..jakjakjajkjakja!!!! …………como….. como si te fueran a servir de algo esos cables …..jajajkjakjakja!!! – hablaba entre risas.

- pero es la intencion lo que cuenta – aún reíamos y yo me imaginaba lo estúpida que debí parecer entregándole unos cables. - …Al parecer tenemos los recuerdos cambiados, no crees?? Yo casi sólo recuerdo lo que tu hacías y tu lo que yo hacía….

- sí, jajaja, que extraño…… - no podía parar de reírme de aquello cuando recordé el momento en que encontré los cables y fui corriendo a darselos. - …… o no!!! Ahora lo recuerdo! X.x…… - Ville siguió riendo con graves carcajadas. - Y eran unos cables horribles!!.........ajajkajkajkakkkjajkajkajjaajajaja!

A pesar del tiempo y mi corta edad, nunca olvidé a Ville, era como ese recuerdo de uno de tus primeros amigos que por razones más allá de tu entender, recuerdas claramente. Fue mi vecino por un poco más de dos años, y uno de los pocos mayores que jugaba conmigo sin importar las edades. Al principio él no sabía mucho el inglés, así que nos comunicábamos por dibujos y señas, diciendo los nombres de las cosas según el idioma de cada uno, aprendiendo nuestros lenguajes mutuamente, y cuando le regalaron la guitarra me enseñaba todo acerca de ella, mientras yo seguía explicándole dibujos, miles y miles de dibujos que no me cansaba de hacer.

- Y que pasó contigo después?? Por qué se volvieron a finland tan pronto?? – las carcajadas habían cesado, ahora volvía a compartir con mi amigo de la infancia; pero a pesar de estar conciente que él era aquel pequeño algo desaliñado y de mejillas polvorientas que recordaba, su brillo lunar seguía acusando a mi interés.

- Creo que por un traslado de trabajo de mi padre……creo que eso fue – dejó la colilla de su cigarro en el cenicero y volvió a interesarse en el juego de pool. – después, a los doce entré a un conservatorio de música especializado en blues y jazz y cuando salí logré formar una banda con unos amigos, con la cual aún toco y disfruto de la música. – enseguida se preparó para derribar la bola 6 que estaba en un ángulo algo difícil, empero sus cálculos erraron por muy poco, dejando a la bola casi enfrente de hoyo en la esquina izquierda contraria a mi lado.

- ohhh!! Muchas gracias por ese tiro, que lindo regalo ^^! – de inmediato busqué el ángulo y acerté a la bola fácilmente.

- Bloody hell!! Te aseguro que eso no volverá a ocurrir – dijo, algo enfadado con su descuido; yo sólo reí frente a su, tal vez, falta de suerte. Mientras buscaba una buena jugada, él encendió un nuevo Marlboro light, ensombreciendo su rostro por unos segundos con su cálido humo.

- y que pasó contigo, Sam?? Que fue de tu vida?? – preguntó con avidez en sus ojos, para enseguida golpear la bola 4 y llevarla rápidamente a lo profundo de la esquina derecha de su lado, al segundo sgnte tenía toda la atención de sus curiosos ojos.

- Simplemente seguí dibujando…..- saqué un cigarrillo y él lo encendió por mí. Me apoyé levemente en la mesa de pool y él sostenía su palo contra el piso. - ….seguí dibujando todo lo que se me venía a la mente o lo que veía a mi alrededor, y poco a poco me di cuenta que me gustaba esto, que era casi en lo único que me comprometía completamente, me encantaba la idea de capturar los momentos de mi vida con tan sólo lapiz y papel………….así que en secundaria me especialicé en un taller de dibujo y pintura y después me titulé de Artes. Ahora voy en tercer año de especialización en pintura al óleo.

- y hace poco que estas aquí, verdad?? – el humo de sus cigarrillo salió luego de su interrogante. Desde lejos la música era poderosa y energizante con un bajo sobresaliente.

- Sí, hace casi dos meses y medio, Oh!!....se ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo aquí!! – le dije sorprendida por la forma tan normal en que aceptaba mi nueva realidad. – no pensé que me acostumbraría tan bien a mí vida aquí.

- Es que Helsinki es una ciudad muy acogedora. - sonrió con confianza innata en sus palabras. - ….pero…….por qué te trasladaste a mitad de semestre…….?......si es que se puede saber….. – preguntó con un tono muy cuidadoso, al parecer presentía lo delicado de mi problema.

- …..Ehmmm……fue……por un asunto personal, el cual…..no me gustaría discutir ahora………. – a pesar de haberme ambientado a la cuidad, aún el sólo hecho de pensar en aquel tema me ponía al borde de las lágrimas, y lo menos que quería esa noche era llorar. No quería mirarlo a los ojos; no quería que viera mi tristeza.

- Lo siento, no debí entrometerme en eso…. – se disculpó con sincera y apenada voz.

- No, no te preocupes……..es normal que lo preguntes…….. – malditos recuerdos!!!por qué era tan débil frente a ellos ¡!?? Hace tanto que no pensaba en todo aquello que creí que lo había superado, al menos por una pequeña parte. Pero no. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse para nunca terminar. - ………sólo que……..es algo que no he hablado con muchos…..y……no deseo hablar de eso ahora…………..ahora sólo quiero seguir disfrutando y pasarla bien…… - traté de sonreír lo más alegre posible, empero sabía que mi dolor se reflejaría en mis ojos.

-….Bueno……entonces que tal si seguimos nuestro juego?? – su dulce sonrisa me animó a volver mis pensamientos a Helsinki, a aquel mismo instante y dejar atrás el pasado.

-Sí, sigamos……..además no pienso perder contra ti. – eso es, deja los recuerdos atrás y enfócate en vivir…………vivir…….

- A si?? Entonces ve preparándote porque no volveré a fallar como recién. – se inclinó en la mesa y golpeó de inmediato dos bolas que estaban casi juntas, haciendo que una cayera en la mitad de la mesa y la otra en la esquina derecha de mi lado.

Enseguida me ensañé con el juego y fui en busca de buenos tiros, tratando de que en las oportunidades en que no lograra darle a una, hiciera cualquier cosa para alejar de él los buenos tiros y los fáciles también.

A cada instante él procuraba hacer que me olvidara de la tristeza con sus chistes estúpidos pero graciosos en el fondo, o algunos tan fomes y tontos que llegaban a matarme de la risa por lo fomes que eran. Empero el sabor de la desolación seguía en mi paladar……………………el susurro de mi dolor palpitaba aún en mi corazón…………………..aún no podía volar en paz lejos de ellos, pues aún sus fútiles garras me aprisionaban en letal crueldad…………

La noche siguió con una nueva partida de pool, pero esta vez él se dedicó a enseñarme tiros de ángulos indirectos y otras cosas útiles que no sabía. Luego volvimos a la barra por unos Jack's Daniels y las anécdotas de nuestra infancia dominaron nuestra conversación.

- Recuerdas cuando le tirábamos a tu hermano tomates del huerto que encontramos arriba de nuestras casas?? – con sonrisa maliciosa y voz animada. – al principio no sabía quien era porque no nos veía desde donde estaba…………………

- Y estaba espantado, JAajakjakja^^! – Reí con ánimo al recordar a mi hermano con cabeza y espalda bombardeados de tomate, con su cara de susto extremo que luego se convirtió en enojo. – luego me vio antes de esconderme y fue a perseguirnos muy enojado!!

- Era un maldito atleta tu hermano!!¬¬ - reí espontáneamente al ver el disgusto en sus ojos por las habilidades de mi hermano.

- Y tu eras un maldito hipertinetico pero fuera de forma, Jajajaja^^!!

- Sí, es verdad, jejejjeje….y aún sigo siendo un poco flojo, jajaja…. – tomó de su whisky para luego sonreírme con la misma energía de siempre.

- Un poco?? JAaakjakja! A ver….cuantas abdominales diarias haces?? – también saboreé de mi vaso para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- abdominaes?? Estas loca?? Nooo!!, le tengo alergia a eso, jejeje…..- casi exploté de la risa con su comentario. – acaso tu haces abdominales diariamente?? o.O??

- Noo, supongo que también le tengo alergia porque mi hermano siempre me obligaba a hacerlas – inhalé lo último de mi cigarrillo, evitando que el humo me entrara a los ojos.

- Y él a que se dedica ahora?? – apagó su cigarro para enseguida apoyar sus brazos en la barra y esperar mi respuesta.

- Es profesor de Educación Física en la escuela a la que asistimos, y desde que decidió estudiar para ello me levantaba a las 5am para que hiciera ejercicio con él ¬¬¨ - arrebolé los ojos al recordar esos momentos. – gracias a eso ahora al único ejercicio al que no le tengo fobia es al caminar.

- Es el mejor ejercicio y no requiere de mucho esfuerzo. – acotó con una media sonrisa oscilando en sus labios.

- Recuerdo que después nos alcanzó y nos devolvió todos los tomates que le habíamos tirado. – aún era extraño para mí toda esta situación de revivir tan viejos recuerdos, mas lo estaba disfrutando. – y mi pelo quedó más rojo aún de lo que era, JAjajja!!, y tu siempre me pedías que te regalara un rulo…..aunque estuviera con tomate, jajaja!!^^

- Sí, no sabes cuando me encantaban tus rizos………….. – su cálida sonrisa aún me desconcertaba…………… no estaba aún lista para algo así………….

- Oye……¬¬

- dime...?

- Eras un pedófilo¬¬¨ tan sólo tenía 5 y tu 9……………¬¬¨……….

- Hey!! En ese tiempo te veía tan sólo como una amiga! Se puede hasta decir que a veces te sentía como una prima o hermana chica…… - al parecer estaba algo urgido por mi comentario. Reí para mis adentros.

- Ah! Sí, claro……¬¬…. – dije con sarcasmo, apoyando mis brazos en la barra al igual que él, pero con lo cual divisé mi reloj claramente. 3:30am. Ô_Ö!! Mañana tenía cosas que entregar en la facultad!!!

- Ô.Ô!! Oh, ya es muy tarde! – realmente estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que el tiempo había corrido. – lo siento, debo irme, mañana tengo que entregar sí o sí unos trabajos en la Universidad. – la había pasado tan bien que en realidad no quería despedirme así nada más de él.

- Vives muy lejos?? Porque si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta cierto tramo – preguntó, enarcando las cejas como era su costumbre.

- tienes ansias de caminar?? – lo imité al enarcar mi ceja derecha también.

- absolutamente. – me sonrió con aquel brillo que era su sello único, al tiempo que me levantaba del taburete.

Él pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos camino a la puerta, en donde el chico de rastas le habló.

- Hey Ville! A donde escapas?? – me sorprendió su grave voz y sus medias carcajadas.

- Voy a encaminar a su casa a una amiga de la infancia con quien me encontré. – respondió Valo tranquilamente. – Sam, él es Linde, el es el primer y único guitarrista de H.I.M.

- Hola. – saludé mientras él estrechaba mi mano con suavidad.

- Hola, un placer. – nuevamente su grave voz me tomaba por sorpresa.

- Tan luego que te vas, Valo?? – apareció un nuevo integrante de la banda, creo que era el bajista, con quien Ville se estrechó manos calurosamente como los viejos amigos suelen hacer.

- No, tan sólo la acompañaré hasta su casa. – y me presentó a quien efectivamente era el bajista. – ten cuidado con Mige, Sam, a él si que hay que tenerlo vigilado…. – rió malicioso.

- Es un placer, Samantha….. – saludó Mige, para luego besar mi mano.

- Igualmente….o.O! – no supe mas que reír.

Enseguida charlamos por unos segundos con ellos, para luego despedirnos con la promesa de que volvería para verlos tocar de nuevo en el bar. Cuando cruzábamos las puertas un nuevo grupo se había instalado en el escenario, sonando bastante bien.

Las calles estaban atestadas de bella nieve. Me encantaba la nieve, me daba una sensación de paz infinita, mas lamentaba no haberla visto caer. Protegí mis manos en mis bolsillos dejando que el frío me cubriera directamente sólo mi rostro; agradable sensación en mis mejillas y nariz, me hacían sentir más que viva. Durante un largo trecho caminamos casi sin pronunciar palabras más que mis señales de camino y sus preguntas de éste, era como si los dos nos hubiéramos quedado mudos frente a la maravilla alba que nos rodeaba. En ciertos tramos la acera parecía ser peligrosos espejos de hielo, me distraían con sus reflejos.

- ….Recuerdas la navidad que compartieron nuestras familias?... – capté su mirada de reojo al tiempo que su suave matiz se desvanecía. La visión de un niño de sonrientes facciones con un bello esmoquin frente a mí en una larga mesa de verdes – rojas decoraciones me hizo sonreír.

- Sí;……..recuerdo que casi al final de la cena empezamos a jugar con la comida….y fue a ti a quien retaron por ser el mayor….. – traté de no reír al recordar como tirábamos algo que parecía puré doblando nuestros servicios, para luego ver la imagen de un Ville enojado al ser regañado por su madre; empero el Ville actual se volteó para carcomerme con su resentida mirada, lo cual desató mi risa sin poder impedirlo.

- no te rías!¬¬! A ambos nos castigaron después porque tu padre consideró injusto que te libraras tan fácil del castigo al ser tú mi mano derecha en esa travesura!!¬¬! – acotó, al parecer, con voz resentida, mientras no podía detener mis risas.

- Ajakjakjakja!! Pero si recuerdo que tenías puré hasta detrás de las orejas, y en la nariz!!! Ajakjakjakja!! Cómo…..cómo quieres que no me ría?? Ajakjakjakja!!^^!! – sin importar lo que digiera ya no podía dejar de reír. – Más encima, cuando te estaban retando, dijiste que todo lo había iniciado mi hermano!! Akjakja! Y cuando lo negó le tiraste una cuchara en la frente mientras le gritabas: "Cállate!!" Ajakjakjakja!!^^!! – estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanta risa, y casi no sentía mi estómago.

- Oh, por favor, para……¬¬… qué te he hecho para que me avergüences con todos esos pequeños detalles…¬¬ - al parecer estaba muy avergonzado, mas esa no había sido mi intención, tan sólo era que ya no había manera de parar mi risa, la había pasado muy bien ese 24 de diciembre.

- Nada!! Tú fuiste el que me hizo recordar ese día, TÚ te perjudicaste solito……mkjmkjamkjamkja!! - tapé mi boca con mis manos para que no notara que aún reía, pero fue en vano. Un grupo de gente que venía en dirección contraria pasó entre nosotros, haciendo más fácil que pudiera soltar mi acceso de carcajadas sin que me viera.

- Bueno, pero te mencioné ese día para que recordaras otros momentos mucho más divertidos…..– malicioso me pareció su tono, el cual fue confirmado por su mirada que tramaba algo. – como…….el pequeño show antes de la cena…donde yo tocaba la guitarra y tu cantabas…..muajajajaja! =p– se rió de mi con la más grave y macabras de sus carcajadas, mientras yo sentía que me ruborizaba al recordar el ridículo que había hecho.

Habíamos plagiado una canción típica navideña y la cantaríamos ese día, pero cuando tomé el micrófono creo que sufrí un extraño momento en que me sentí tan nerviosa que me emocioné demasiado, exagerando la voz en las partes agudas más de lo soportable, mientras que yo, cegada por los nervios, juraba que cantaba de las mil maravillas. Era el recuerdo de mi niñez que menos quería recuperar.

- Akjakjakja!! Ahora lo recuerdas, no?? – oh!! Maldita sea!! Sus graves carcajadas hacían que sintiera mis mejillas cada vez más rojas, lo cual no quería que viera. - Ajakjakjakja!! Recuerdas como te mecías con tu vestido de…..carmesí oscuro, recuerdas?? AJakjakja…..kjemkjemkjem…. – nooo!! No quería recordar!!

- Oh….no, por favor, eso si que es humillación ¬¬!.....U.U…… - tenía que decir algo…… defenderme!!!ò_ó! – era una estúpida cabra chica cantando como la mierda que juraba que su carrera de cantante había empezado, que más esperabas de una cincoañera, Jakjakjakja!! - opté por reírme de mi estupidez infantil. El pasado ya era pasado, qué se le podía hacer.

- Oh, vamos…..no seas tan mala contigo misma, – nos habíamos detenido frente a mi depto., al tiempo que un gélido viento nos sorprendió; él castañeó los dientes inesperadamente cuando formaba una sonrisa, lo cual me causo gracia. – en una extraña, desequilibrada,…..mmm……deforme y alocada forma de apreciar te veías….tierna mientras les reventabas los tímpanos a nuestros padres y de paso hacías llorar al baboso de mi hermano chico…..jejeje…. – sonrió con esa malicia pura y sarcástica como le había visto hacer anteriormente, pero en el fondo su calidez se dejó ver.

- Gracias por tratar de arreglar ese momento traumático de mi infancia al verlo de otro ángulo tan…..extraño, desequilibrado y alocado……… - dije, devolviéndole el sarcasmo mientras le sonreía castañeando los dientes también. – Bueno, llegamos a mí depto, es allá, en el último……..…piso………. – agregué, al tiempo que me daba vuelta hacia el edificio para notar que algo andaba mal.

- Hay una luz encendida, o no?? – preguntó, algo extrañado.

- Sí, pero recuerdo haber apagado todas las luces……. – esto era realmente extraño.

- Estas segura??

- Sí, además no tomé tanto como para no recordar esas cosas….. – me estaba empezando a asustar.

- Y últimamente no has sentido nada extraño?? No has sentido que te observan o algo asi…?? – sus ojos dejaban ver curiosidad y preocupación. Ahora sí que me estaba asustando O_O!!

- Mmmm….noup, todo ha estado normal, pero……… - mire a los lados buscando algo sospechoso. – crees que hallan entrado a robar?? o.O?? – estaba angustiada, nunca me habían robado o asaltado.

- Ehmm……no lo sé, aquí es muy tranquilo, pero a veces ocurren esas cosas….y si tu dices que estas segura que dejaste todas las luces apagadas, puede que sea eso o que allá ocurrido algún accidente en tu depto… - no, Ahora SÍ que estaba asustada, aterrada, angustiada, de todo!! Tenía todas mis cosas de valor allí!, todo con lo que TENÍA que vivir!. - …..vamos, te acompañaré a ver que ocurre…..

Nos encaminamos hacia el depto., y al llegar a la puerta vimos que la cerradura estaba horriblemente rayada.

No era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte! Cuando ya me había acostumbrado a mi nuevo hogar, a mi lindo depto, tenia que pasarme algo asi! Pero esto no se quedaría asi nada más, tomaría cartas en el asunto!

- Maldita sea!! Alguien entró a mi depto! ò__ó!! – reclamé enojada, susurrando para mayor seguridad.

- tranquila, tal vez sea un malentendido…. – dijo Ville también en susurros.

- Pero es que acaso no vez como rayaron la cerradura!! Noo!! Se están robando mis cosas!! T.T!! – pensaba en todos mis valiosos recuerdos de amigos y de la universidad de Londres, pues no tengo casi nada de joyas, mis cosas más valiosas son simbólicas, aunque algunas de ellas pueden ser de valor….nooo!

- Esta bien, que tal si me pasas la llave y yo veo si hay alguien adentro, mientras tu llamas a la policia… - me quito la llave de las manos y se acercó a la puerta.

No se oía ningún ruido sospechoso, mas yo sabía que alguien intruso estaba dentro de mi hogar. Valo giró la llave y abrió discretamente la puerta; el sonido de una luz siendo apagada resonó claramente. Había alguien en mi depto.


End file.
